The present invention is related to a device for switching wrenching direction of a ratchet wheel of a ratchet tool, and more particularly to a device for switching wrenching direction of a ratchet wheel of a ratchet tool, which has simplified components and can be assembled at lower cost.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional ratchet wrench having a main body 7. A ratchet wheel 71 is accommodated in the head section of the main body 7. In addition, in the head section are disposed a pawl 72 engaged with the ratchet wheel 71 and a shift member 72 for driving the pawl 72. One end 711 of the ratchet wheel 71 protrudes from the head section of the main body 7. Via a retainer member 74, the end 711 is pivotally connected with a controlling button 75. The controlling button 75 serves to drive the shift member 73 to bias the pawl 72 left or right so as to switch the wrenching direction of the ratchet wrench.
The above conventional ratchet wrench includes numerous components each of which must be precisely processed. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of such ratchet wrench is relatively high and the competitive capacity of such product on the market is relatively low. In addition, the numerous components lead to heavy weight of the ratchet wrench. It is inconvenient to operate such heavy ratchet wrench.
Besides, the controlling button 75 is pivotally connected with the end 711 of the ratchet wheel 71. A complicated fixing unit 76 is arranged for locating the controlling button 75 and preventing the controlling button 75 from displacing. In addition, it is necessary to precisely design the structure of the controlling button 75 for well pivotally connecting with the ratchet wheel 71. As a result, the manufacturing cost will be further increased. Furthermore, when used in a dirty working site, the pivoted sections of the controlling button 75 and the ratchet wheel 71 are often contaminated and clogged. Under such circumstance the controlling button 75 can be hardly well pivotally connected with the ratchet wheel 71. Consequently, in operation, a user can hardly truly switch the wrenching direction via the controlling button 75.
Moreover, the above ratchet wrench lacks any component for reciprocating the pawl 72. Therefore, the pawl 72 tends to stick with the ratchet wheel 71 and hinder the ratchet wheel 71 from rotating in reverse direction.